


A Surprise Visit

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: One of the reasons Dean used to assume he was never going to find a mate was that he knew fairly well that he had no connections to bring into a potential match.John visits our favourite mated pair.





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I decided you all get a treat :D. A reader requested this forever ago. Enjoy!

One of the reasons Dean used to assume he was never going to find a mate was that he knew fairly well that he had no connections to bring into a potential match. As romantic as some people think a mating should be, he never had any illusions; he was well aware – still is – that many search for a partner who can link them to nobility, or at least the gentry.

And while he was a member of the later before his mating, the standing of the Winchester family had considerably gone down in the world since his mother’s death.

Really, coming to live with Sam and Jess was a relief, back then. No more cleaning up after their drunk father. No more feeling ashamed when merchants, themselves red-faced and shy, had to tell him that their bills had once more not been paid. No more being ignored by the alpha of the family.

He wasn’t surprised when Dad acquiesced to his mating without a single word of protest – or interest in who had chosen him to be his life partner, for that matter. Looking back, he might have been a bit angry that he wasn’t even a little curious; but then, there was so much to do in these heady first days of their engagement, when he wasn’t even able to wrap his head around the fact that Cas actually wanted him yet.

Both he and Sam, now that he thinks about it, were rather glad to let everyone assume that they either kept no more contact with their father or that he was gone; the problem is that he becomes aware of that fact through Lord Crowley visiting them one night.

He is too good a friend by now for them to insist on any ceremony, so it is hardly surprising to either of them when he is shown into the library. Dean is teaching Samantha her first letters while Cas is keeping their other two children busy.

“Dean, Cas” Crowley says, and that quickly gathers their attention. Normally, he addresses them more correctly, at least when greeting them, even though he ignores many other conventions.

Five minutes later, the children are dispatched to the nursery with Ellen.

“What is it?” Dean asks as soon as the door closes behind them.

“I have a... guest. Or rather, someone who fell off his horse near my horse, as drunk as you can imagine.”

Dean grimaces. “Sounds unpleasant. In case you need anything, just –“

“Dean.” Crowley looks as troubled as Dean has ever seen him, and he trends an uneasy glance with Cas. “The man was adamant that he was going to visit you and your brother... as he had every right to as your father.”

“Dad is here?” he exclaims. “I haven’t heard from him in ages.” True, he did send him letters after he was mated, and when their children were born; but he never received an answer worth the name, and he didn’t expect to.

“Don’t worry, my housekeeper is taking care of him, and she knows to keep her mouth shut.”

She has to, considering all the rumours Dean has heard over the past few years since they and Crowley grew to be intimate acquaintances.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, darling.” As always when he addresses him like this, Cas bristles a bit, and despite everything, Dean can’t suppress a smile; Crowley’s expression tells him that’s what he was aiming for. “I suggest he stays with me until he’s sobered up. The servants have received strict instructions not to let him near the drinks, and everything else can wait until tomorrow.”

“Daddy?” Samantha pipes up. “What has the man done?”

He looks at her. None of his children have of yet asked about the grandparents they should have, maybe because they aren’t exactly lucky with their grandfather on Cas’ side. “It’s complicated” he finally replies, “And I don’t really know what to tell you.”

And with the instinct of children that tells them when something is useless, she stops asking. Thank God for that.

As he and Cas go to bed that night – as always in the same room, their bedchamber, and dear God, what is Dad going to think about all of this – Cas gently takes him in his arms. “You’re thinking too loudly, love.”

He chuckles nervously. “As long as we don’t wake up the children, I’m good.”

“He can’t hurt you anymore.”

That’s it, though – that never hurt him. Not really. Not on purpose. He simply left them behind after Mom died, and Dean had to pick up the pieces; and when it turned out that he wasn’t the alpha son after all, he no longer mattered to Dad.

“I’m just worried he’ll show up here completely drunk.”

“Crowley won’t let that happen.”

It’s true, of course, and yet Dean wants to argue...

He turns so he’s holding Cas back, squeezing him. “Just promise me you won’t run away, no matter how he behaves.”

“Dean, I have been the luckiest man in the world since you agreed to become my mate. Why would I ever give that up?”

He chokes back a sob and rolls them over so he’s on top of Cas. Their mouths find each other.

No more talking for tonight.

* * *

 

The next morning they have barely finished breakfast when they are informed they have a visitor, making it more than likely Dad simply snuck out of Crowley’s place before anyone was up.

They slowly walk to the drawing room; Dean is more than a little glad that the children are not yet awake.

Dad looks worse than he remembers, but a few more years of drinking himself to an early grave are bound to leave a mark. “Dean.”

He’s sitting down already as if he owns the place, of course, and a part of him wants to punch him. “Dad.”

“Just wanted to drop by, see how life’s treating you” he says, as if it’s completely normal for him to visit them after he’s been ignoring every holiday and birthday they have celebrated for years, now. “Growing a little fat, aren’t you, boy?”

Dean draws himself up to his fill height – once upon a time, such a comment would have hurt, but by the time he left for Sam’s and Jess’ home, he’d long grown used to them – and is about to answer when he hears it.

Good God.

Cas is growling at Dad.

“You will not insult my mate in our home, do you understand me?”

“I have every right to talk to my son as I see fit.”

“Funny, to demand your son do his duty when you never fulfilled that of a parent.”

Dean is wondering how to step between them when the door is thrown open and Crowley and Mrs. Leeds walk in, followed by the maid, who looks more than a little flush. “I’m so sorry, Lord Novak, but –“

“It’s alright” he hastens to say. “You can leave us.”

“So there’s my guest” Crowley says matter-of-factly, sitting down on the sofa closest to Dean and Cas, and he realizes he’s ready to jump between Cas and Dad if push comes to shove, “I was worried you’d end up in another tavern, drinking the day away.”

“I was just busy inspecting my garden when I saw Lord Crowley walk by and thought I’d accompany him” Mrs. Leeds says brightly at the same time, but Dean isn’t fooled. Of course they came up with a plan to ensure all is well.

“What kind of alpha allows a stranger to just sit down in his home?” Dad demands.

“You sat down first, Dad” Dean tries.

“I’m your father –“

“And Crowley’s practically family anyway” he shrugs. It’s true. The moment the door opened and their neighbours came in, something shifted deep inside of him and he admitted to himself that he hadn’t thought of Dad with anything but a wistful longing that he could have been more of a parent to him and Sammy.

If he’s being honest, Bobby and Ellen did a much better job of it.

“Thank you, Dean. Cassie, did I ever apologize for wanting you to mate with my cousin? I assure you, it was nothing personal, and I am very glad it didn’t work out.”

Now he’s laying it on a big thick. It’s Mrs. Leeds who saves them. “Does anyone think it’s time for tea yet? I’m terribly sorry but I haven’t had breakfast –“

“But of course” Dean says smoothly, ringing the bell.

Ellen comes herself – she must have heard from the maid what is going on. She doesn’t acknowledge Dad, but Dena can see the relief in her eyes that all his well and also, perhaps, that he’s not alone with him. “Tea, please, Ellen.”

“Of course”. She curtsies and leaves.

“She didn’t greet me.”

“Imagine that” Crowley answers.

Dean clears his throat. “Now, Dad, for how long will you be visiting us?”

This won’t be easy, he knows. But they are already doing a pretty good job of containing him, and he’s not scared anymore. Not as a mated omega, not as a father, not as a friend, not as everything he’s managed to turn into since he came here.

Let Dad judge him for it.

He doesn’t care.


End file.
